


Don’t Let Go.

by flickawhip



Series: I Love You (Always, Forever) ~ Vivien/Felicity alternate [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Vivien needs a little TLC.





	Don’t Let Go.

“Woah, hey...”

Felicity had woken to the bed vibrating with the sobs Vivien let out, moving quickly to pull Vivien into her arms, curling tightly around her. She could feel the vibrations of Vivien’s sobs still and moved to kiss her hairline gently. 

“Shhh, shhh now, I’m here...”

“Don’t let go...”

The words are almost a whisper, Vivien’s sobs slowing a little. 

“I won’t....”

Felicity whispers.

“I’m not going anywhere Vivi... I’m here and I’m yours.”

Vivien sighs even as her sobs slowed further, eventually dying out entirely. 

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“Exist?”

Felicity smiles softly, kissing her hairline again.

“I love you Vivi, I’m not letting go.”


End file.
